You Had Me At Hello
by Summer Memories
Summary: He yearned for the sound of her voice, the feel of her skin when they occasionally touched, the softness of her eyes. When they were together, Peter felt complete, like a part of him had suddenly slipped back into place." Bolivia, one-shot, Peter POV


**You Had Me at "Hello"**

_A Peter/Olivia adventure, told from Peter's POV. _

_no in**fringe**ment intended. Peter, Olivia, and all things Fringe are not owned by me (i would die if they did =])_

_Enjoy!_

______________________

Peter Bishop was in love. It was a rare occurrence for the self-proclaimed nomad; he never really settled down enough to fall in love. Sure, there had been the occasional fling here and there, with blonde-haired (and –minded) flirty sluts who chased after him. However, never before had Peter felt a longing for someone. He missed her when she wasn't with him. He yearned for the sound of her voice, the feel of her skin when they occasionally touched, the softness of her eyes. When they were together, Peter felt complete, like a part of him had suddenly slipped back into place. She was beautiful, funny, and smart; everything Peter realized attracted his attention. Her name was Olivia Dunham.

Peter snuck a glance at the blonde beauty as she argued with someone on the phone. She was probably talking to Charlie, trying to make him wait to question the current suspect until she got there. The latest case was getting on her nerves, and Peter hated to see her distressed. He longed to calm her with a long embrace, a kiss perhaps. The tension in her shoulders would disappear under his caring touch, her worried eyes softened by his gaze. Olivia turned her shoulders so she was somewhat facing Peter, though still talking to Charlie. Peter quickly shifted his gaze back to the computer screen in front of him, pretending to be researching something. He smiled inwardly, having caught a glimpse of a smile from Liv before he turned back to his work.

"All right, thanks Charlie. I'll be there as soon as I can." Olivia tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she closed her cell phone. "Charlie's gonna wait 'til I get there, but I have to leave soon." she announced to the general room.

Peter sighed mentally. Of course he would have to stay here to be Walter's babysitter instead of having fun with Olivia. _Not _that_ kind of fun.... Are you crazy?_ The scientist's son asked himself. _But then again..._ He swung his head around to peer at Olivia again. Her back was turned to him as she flipped through a few files. _No, forget it. It's not like I'll actually be able to talk to her or anything. She'll be too busy interrogating the suspect._ Peter shook his head and turned back to his work.

"I need to finish up a few reports, and then I'll head out." Liv announced to the general room. She walked into her office, her nose buried in the papers.

Peter rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been a late night last night. Walter had been up all night reciting the formula for his favorite candies. _All I want is a cup of coffee..._ Peter thought wearily. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face. The only coffee machine in the lab was in Olivia's office. _Perfect._

Peter waltzed into Liv's office, a sly grin on his face. "How's it going?" he asked, grabbing a mug from on top of the coffee machine. He smiled at her look of surprise.

"Umm, fine I guess." she said, confused. Peter poured himself coffee, raising it to Olivia.

"Walter was awake all night last night. I really need the caffeine." Olivia nodded, her eyes still focused on the papers in front of her. Peter seated himself on her desk, right next to Olivia so she couldn't ignore him. "Come on Liv, lighten up a bit."

She looked up, her brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Peter smiled, his eyes lighting up in anticipation. He gazed deep into her eyes, amused at her confusion.

"This is what I'm talking about," he whispered, leaning down until his lips brushed hers. It was a light kiss, exploring their boundaries, a hint of what could come. Olivia broke away first, slowly opening her eyes.

"Peter..." she whispered, surprise in her eyes. Peter slowly stood up, his eyes pained.

"I'm sorry Liv..." he said, his voice strained. He turned slowly to walk out back into the lab, but he felt Olivia's hand on his shoulder. He spun around, and saw her eyes burning with desire.

"Don't be sorry." she breathed, before kissing Peter. Her lips were soft on his, caressing his skin. Peter finally gave in to the desire. He pulled Liv into an embrace and ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair.

"I love you Liv..." he breathed into her hair, a fire burning within him. A fire burning for one Miss Olivia Dunham.

______________________

_So, did you like it? I was stuck on my other story, so I decided to write a Bolivia ficlet from Peter's POV._

_Reviewers will get a cookie!  
_


End file.
